1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for measuring pressure changes.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic sensors are widely used in conventional pressure gauges for measuring pressure changes. However, disadvantages exist with these conventional pressure gauges. Firstly, the conventional pressure gauges using the electronic sensors may not be reliable in that performance of the electronic sensors may be significantly affected by external electromagnet radiation. Furthermore, the electronic sensors need to be activated and/or powered by electricity, which may generate sparks. Therefore, the conventional pressure gauges with electronic sensors may not be suitable for hazardous areas, for example, in flammable liquid or gas.